


Unbidden

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, Unexpected feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Walt can deal with Jesse as long as he's being a pain in the ass.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Walter White, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Kudos: 32





	Unbidden

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for a 300 word prompt, but it went its own way and now no longer fits. Here it is anyway.

Walt can deal with Jesse as long as he's being a pain in the ass. He can cope with the arguments, the attitude, the sarcasm. He can deal with the feelings of frustration, irritation, and downright annoyance. He can sail clean through the hours and the minutes when the day is punctuated with petty rows and silly misunderstandings. No problem. Bring it on. On days like these, he can harden his mind, narrow his eyes, furrow his brow. He can channel 'Heisenberg', or summon 'Mr White'. He can be cruel or condescending, and in the process push away everything that being with Jesse brings up in him: the threat of feeling lost, out of control, filled to the brim with emotions so strong that he doesn't have a clue what to do with them.  


But when Jesse lays a hand on his arm to soothe away the fear he senses deep down inside him, suddenly Walt is stripped of his armour, robbed of that extra layer of protection it normally provides. And when Jesse fixes that sweet, blue gaze on him, he finds he can no longer hide behind a mask of disdain and the facade falls around him like cards tossed into the air by an unseen hand. It hurts to look because it hurts to feel, and when Jesse shows him the very heart of him, Walt wants to run a mile as the waves of awareness come crashing down once more. It passes eventually, and it's put away, until the next crisis comes. It's getting harder each time, but Walt's resolute. Until the job's done, he'll bat away these unbidden feelings and then he'll say goodbye. Shaking Jesse's hand, calm and collected, he'll simply wish him well, and fight the desire to hold him one more time.


End file.
